The Dark Lord
by Nyko12
Summary: My first fan fiction about the fight between Tsukune and Mokas father one of the dark lords


Hello all to my first story lol. I did this story Be cause i like Rosario vampire lol and it would be cool if they did have a fight like this in the manga =D any ways remember this is my first FF so be nice when you review lol

* * *

The Dark Lord

Tsukune walked into the Dark lords Throne chamber of his giant castle looking around till he saw what he was looking for. The Dark lord known as Moka's father stood looking out a window.

"Go" Inner Moka poked him in the back to get him to go in. The reason being that Moka told her father that she loved a human and he wanted to test him to see if he approved so he summoned them both to his castle.

Tsukune looked behind him as he walked in '_damn she pokes hard_' he thought trying not to rub his back where she poked him. He walked in and looked up at the very intimidating man looking out the window at the back of the chamber.

"Hello father" Moka said smiling as she strode past Tsukune to see her father.

"Hm?.... Oh hello Moka....and" '_what was his name again...... damn infernal memory..... Tsukune that was it_' "Tsukune" he said with a smile that showed his fangs making poor Tsukune shudder.

"Hello sir" was all the frightened human could muster shooting a glance at his holy lock then back up at the Dark lord hoping he didn't see the lock on his wrist. His hope was wasted as the Dark lord glanced down to see what Tsukune was looking at and saw the holy lock.

"Heh" he smirked "So you are the human my daughter has declared her love for" he said tilting his head to the side a bit still staring at the golden lock. "You do know you need my approval before she can fully turn you" he said releasing a chuckle "Do you know how to gain my approval human?"

"Um.... no" he said a little nervously glancing at Moka who looked a little worried although he didn't know why.

"You have to fight me" The Dark lord said laughing as he thought that the very thought of a human much less a human teenager had any chance of defeating him in combat.

"W-w-WHAT?" he said as he understood what made Moka look so worried.'_I'm soooooo dead_'

"HAHAHA that is the one condition for if you want my approval" he said staring at the puny human who he would soon crush.

"Well alright then" he said as he looked at Moka for a second who nodded as he looked back up at her father as he got into a fighting stance.

"Heh" her father chuckled as an unseen force blew Tsukune into the wall making a tiny crater. "now look what happened to put a hole in my wall" he said jokingly as Tsukune got up.

Tsukune focused his youkai into his right fist and ran at the Dark lord as if her were just another enemy from school. Unfortunately he didn't use enough youkai causing his attack to fail. The Dark lord just caught his fist and tossed him across the room.

"Come on I'm sure you can do better than that" he taunted as Tsukune hit the ground a second time.

"Damn I need to use more energy" he said to himself as he stood up wiped away the blood that began to stream out of his mouth. He closed his eyes as he took all the youkai he could muster that the holy lock wasn't keeping away from him and he flashed in front of the vampire giving him a vicious kick to the chest he just glided a few feet and stopped "That's more like it" he smirked back handing tsukune into ANOTHER wall leaving him winded.

Moka just watched in silent as her father tossed Tsukune around as if he were a rag doll. Of course her pride wouldn't let her show fear for Tsukune's safety show she put on a brave face and tried not to intervene as Tsukune was punched in the face causing him to go flying and land on the ground and again he got up.

'_Damn that last one hurt_' he thought rubbing his just about broken jaw and winced as he thought '_there's gonna be a bruise there tomorrow.... that is ... If i survive_' he shook his head as he noticed a crack on another of the chain links keeping his sanity. '_If this keeps up I'm gonna turn into a ghoul_' he thought sadly. He glanced at Moka who stared at hive with a neutral facial expression but he knew her well enough to see the worry.

"Tsukune.... you better keep your concentration" a familiar voice sounded behind him as he felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head sending him flying forward landing at Moka's feet.

"Ow ow ow" he said rubbing the back of his head as he stood up. "Damn that hurts" he said quietly to himself. He shook the pain off and turned to look at the Dark lord and took off managing to get another lucky shot in but this time the Dark lord was smarter. He reached out for something to grab as he flew backwards and felt metal as the force behind the strike was too strong he accidentally pulled off the one thing keeping Tsukune's sanity... The holy lock.

A bright light took over the room as Tsukune transformed giving of enormous amounts of youkai. Almost the same amount as a vampire. As the light faded Tsukune could be seen with sharp black markings and Red glowing eyes with slits for pupils dominating his ghoulish face. "_kill...kill_" he ghoul said as he lunged at his pray.

The Dark lord had different plans than to be eaten by a ghoul so he attempted to kick him... but the ghoul was faster. He grabbed his leg and tossed him across the room moaning as he did this. The Dark lord looked at Moka who now let the fear dominate her facial expression.

"T-ts-Tsukune" she stuttered out as she watched in horror as the ghoul lunged again and again at her father who in turn blocked and kicked the corpse away.

* * *

_Tsukune's inner world_

"_am i dead" he thought out-loud as he stood in the middle of no-where. All there was was himself and an everlasting whiteness _

"_Where am I... is this heaven" he thought as he looked around "No i don't think so I thought the pain left you when you died .... and i still feel every bruise that guy left on me" he said feeling all the spots that were maimed with a purple blotch._

"_if this isn't heaven then i musnt be dead... unless this is..."*Gulp* " hell.." he looked around... "it doesn't look like hell" he relaxed as a little screen appeared a few feet away from him._

"_whats that" he said as he walked towards it and watched what was on. He was instantly horrified as he realized it was his fight with Moka's father "if I'm here then that must mean... Oh no" he said as he realized his Holy limiter was removed._

"_but if it was removed ... then shouldn't i be dead?" he asked himself as he watched the fight with wide eyes_.

* * *

_Back in the fight_

The Dark lord Growled Scaring the ghoul away for a few seconds while he recuperated from the last of the ghouls strikes. '_Damn this ghouls strong_' he thought as he watched the graze heal. '_Way stronger than that human counterpart_' he thought as he kicked the ghoul in the head. ' _If only he had mind_'

he chuckled at the thought.

Moka was clearly shaken at the sight of her Tsukune turning into a ghoul in front of her eyes. She never thought it would happen but a tear rolled down her cheek for she had lost Tsukune She closed her eys and leaned against the wall as she slid down she sat there no longer concentrating on the fight for she was lost in memory's of Tsukune.

However the Ghoul still had some sanity left as he thought of different strategies on how to kill this enemy who had attacked him when he was just a little hungry. "kill killlll" he said to the one who had denied him his food. And he struck again and again relentlessly hoping to wound his opponent enough that he would get his food.

_

* * *

Tsukune's Mind World_

"_That.... bastard" Tsukune said as he caught what the ghoul was thinking. "What can i do ... im not dead so that must mean i can regain control" he said to himself._

"_**Not likely**" a detached voice said._

_Tsukune turned around seeing his ghoul self. "what are you doing here?" he asked with bitter dislike strongly coated his words._

"_**If you can beat me in a fight .... which is sooooo unlikely....... ill let you have your body back**" he ghoul said with a giant smirk on his dead face._

"_You bastard" Tsukune said so consumed by rage he attacked the ghoul without thinking what he was getting himself into_

"_**Heh**" the ghouls smirk widened into a full blown maniacal smile as he punch Tsukune away. "**You ****really think you can defeat me**" he said laughing maniacally._

"_I...I have to" Tsukune said as he built up his youkai that now wasn't being held back by his holy limiter. He threw a punch which connected with the ghouls face sending him backwards with the sheer force of the punch._

"_**I see you have more strength without that damn lock**" the ghoul said as blood streamed out of his mouth._

"_I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE OVER MY BODY" he said releasing his full youkai and began his assault on the lifeless ghoul. "You bastard" he said as he connected the third blow to his opponent. "**You can do better than that Tsukune**" his ghoul taunted with a smirk._

_

* * *

Real world_

Completely unaware of Tsukune's inner battle the Dark lord kicked the ghoul across the room into the wall. "Would you just _die_ already" he said to the vampire blood intoxicated ghoul who's wounds seemed to heal just as fast as his. "Damn ghoul" he said looking at Moka knowing she turned him into a ghoul. '_shes... crying?_' he thought as he saw the tear streaks on her face which surprised him... she never cried.

Moka stared at the ground as her trip down memory lane ended with that scene at the ware-house where he was turned into a ghoul. She looked up at the battle drying the tears from her face as the ghoul attacked again and again and again. '_I ..Sense Something going on inside Tsukune_' she thought as she watched the ghouls movements slow down to where he could barely move as he concentrated on the inner battle instead of the outer battle.

Suddenly the ghoul was consumed by a white light as Tsukune won the inner battle for control over the body. He was on his knees as the light faded. The black markings were faded but still there and Tsukune didn't look quite like a corpse anymore but his eyes still had the eerie red glow of a vampires. He put his hand on his knee as he got up and opened his eyes and looked around.

"I..I did it ... I won" he said as he looked at his hands and at everybody in the room.

"What are you talking about fool you didn't win yet" Moka's father said in an annoyed voice.

"I didn't mean this battle ... i meant an inner battle with that ghoul" he said all proud of himself for beating that bastard.

"You still have to beat me" he said as he kicked the tired boy across the room.

"Ow" he said as he hit his head on the wall. '_Damn you suck_' he thought '_cant even let me enjoy sweet victory_' he said as he stood up and released his unlocked youkai. "lets finish this" he said getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh that's more like it" he said as he disappeared and kicked Tsukune who blocked and used a ghouls move by swinging the old guy and tossed him at the wall.

However Tsukune didn't let him hit the wall he disappeared and reappeared behind the Dark lord and kicked him in the opposite direction making the dark lord spin and hit the ground. "Good one boy" he said as he got up and suddenly Tsukune felt a very powerful youkai. "It looks like i dont have to hold back" he said as he started his assault on poor Tsukune.

'_Damn..._' he thought as he blocked most of the lords more fatal attacks but wasn't so successful with the others. His cuts and bruises quickly healed as he fought with the desperation to win. He looked at the dark lords eyes say his reflection mostly his eyes which startled him but also gave him kind of a confidence boost.

'_Whoa ... are those my eyes?_' he thought as he threw on of his 'famous' right hooks. Connecting with Dark lords shoulder. "Heh, you're pretty good kid" he said as he brushed his shoulder after he stopped his momentum when the punch sent him spinning away.

"Thanks" Tsukune said as he was taking deep breaths. '_Damn .... I used to much youkai'_ he thought as he just about collapsed but he kept his balance. "Damn" he said as he wasn't so lucky this time and he fell to his knee and let out a sigh.

"It seems I lose" he said as he looked up at the Dark lord. Who was just looking down at the pitiable person on the floor. "Heh" he just chuckled before turning and walking back to his semi destroyed throne and sat down. "You fought admirably .... therefore gaining my .....approval" he said the last word as if he didn't want to.

"W..what ..Really" he said in a happy hopeful voice.

"Yes..... Tsukune" he said almost forgetting his name again.

Moka stood up and walked to Tsukune when he said this. She knelt beside him and kissed his cheek and helped him up. They both walked up to the stairs that led to the thrones and Tsukune fell to his knee again but this time didn't stand back up. "Thank you" he said as he looked up at the Dark lord who in turn nodded and said "Well i have some business to attend to so stay as long as you wish." he said as he stood up and walked out of the semi destroyed chamber.

"Well i suppose its over" Tsukune said as he sat on the stairs looking at Moka who sat down beside him and leaned into his shoulder.

"Yea" she replied as they just sat there leaning into each others shoulders.

**THE END**

**

* * *

AN:** Heh my first story .... its only one chapter but i think its pretty good i wrote this in two sittings with no rough draft first so it might suck a little bit but tell me what you think .... thank you for reading.


End file.
